


Educational Tree

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wants a tree. Evie puts her own two cents in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Tree

Rick had insisted on a tree. While it was not common in England outside wealthy families, communal trees were not unknown even there. The compromise involved making an 'educational' Christmas tree for Alex.

When Rick came home to find the tree decorated in various gold foil ornaments that depicted hieroglyphics and Egyptian art, he understood his wife's decision more.

And, with the way the candles reflected on the ornaments, Rick was pretty certain no other tree could have suited their home better.

"What do you think?" Evie asked, looking up at her giant of a husband. For answer, he picked her up and kissed her soundly.

"It reminds me of you," he answered softly.


End file.
